The Typewriter...............................OF DOOM!!!!
Ron had moved into a new house. He brought it from a group of sadistic cult members. When he bought the house, they didn't clean out their attic, so he had to do it. As he was looking through it, he saw a few items he needed such as a duster and a pair of shoes which were in good condition. After he was about done, he saw a typewriter. His current computer didn't work very well, so he decided to try it out. It worked exceptionally, so he decided to keep it. After Ron pushed the right arrow key, however, he heard movement from behind him. He looked back and saw no one there. He hit the right arrow key again, and he heard more movement. He looked back to find nothing there. This time when he pushed the right arrow key, he looked behind himself to see what was making that noise. As he hit the key, he noticed that all of the other possessions in the attic moved slightly to the right. Ron was shocked. He had discovered a magic keyboard. He decided to try other keys out to see what would happen. He hit the up arrow key, and he then levitated several inches off of the ground. He hit the down arrow key, and he went back to the floor. He unplugged the computer and took it downstairs. As he was moving into that house, he noticed a fancy vase. However, it was resting on a high shelf (about 8 feet high). He didn't want to get a ladder, so he used the up arrow key to levitate himself to 8 feet. He took the vase, and hit the down arrow until he was back on the ground floor. Ron wanted to find out what else he could do with the keyboard. He hit the control key (abbreviated "Ctrl"), and the second he did so, his pet parrot looked at him. He now had absolute control over his parrot. He told the parrot to say "Hello," and it repeated him. He then said "Fly over to the front door and back." The bird did just that. Ron knew that he could become famous off of his parrot. Ron decided to see what else the keyboard could do. He hit "Delete", but as he did so, his parrot disappeared. He had to get it back. He hit "Backspace", and the bird reappeared again. Ron had to be more careful. However, Ron wanted to hit one more key. He hit the button "End", which was located near the right of the keyboard. However, nothing happened when he did so. He decided to put the computer down and watch TV. As soon as he turned his TV on, however, an emergency news report came on. NEWS REPORT: "Scientists have just discovered that the world is about to end. Earth's crust is breaking apart and sinking into the mantle. We need everyone to find a safe place to hide." All of a sudden, the ground which the news reporter was standing on collapsed, and he fell into the magma and died. The TV cut out. Ron was terrified at this point. He had just caused the end of the world, and now, he was going to die. However, he knew how to fix it. If he were to hit "Backspace", the world would go back to normal (just like how his parrot reappeared). He ran to the computer, but right as he was about to hit it, the computer went off. Since the computer was unplugged all this time, its battery finally died. Ron tried hitting it anyways, but nothing happened. He ran upstairs to get the power cable, but suddenly, half of his house broke off and fell into the magma. He looked ahead to see a large gaping hole quickly expanding. The power cable was gone. All of a sudden, the last remaining piece of Earth's crust fell into the lava. It consumed Ron instantly. He was now under the lava. As he screamed, the lava rushed into his mouth and lungs, severely burning him. Then, Roy grew limp, and he died. The world had ended. By the way, my name is Satan, and I'm the one who wrote this story. I just wanted to tell you guys how the world ended. Anyways, I might go down to hell-ven/eleven and get a smoothie. Bye, see ya later lol. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Computers and Internet Category:Troll pasta Category:News Report Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta